This invention relates generally to moisture testing apparatus, and more particularly concerns a device for testing the moisture content of grains.
Determining the moisture content of grains by sampling methods is an important activity in modern agriculture. One grain sample moisture testing device which has met with commercial success is that disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,911. In this device, a sample of grain is introduced into a test chamber and is weighed, and data corresponding to the moisture content of the grain is visually displayed upon a suitable screen.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a moisture tester for grain and the like which is highly reliable and rugged in operation, yet which provides data sufficiently reproducible and accurate for many important uses. Among these uses are the discernment of trends in moisture variations when a series of samples are compared.
Another object is to provide a moisture tester into which a fixed volume of test material is introduced into the test cell, and is packed into the test cell in a preordered, uniform manner. The tester itself is calibrated to give a relatively accurate reading of moisture on a percent of total sample weight basis.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a moisture tester which can be offered at low cost to the marketplace.
Yet another object is to provide such a device which can be used by even inexperienced personnel and which will nevertheless provide reliable, reproducible results within an acceptable range of error.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.